Hiroto Sutou
is of the Go-On Wings. He later came to be identified with the Go-Ongers. Nicknamed "Philosopher", he is the serious and elitist leader of the Go-On Wings. History He is amazing in combat. His fighting styles are boxing and kickboxing. He possesses an esper ability that allows him to sense when danger is near. He is part of the Go-On Wings, a two-man team composed of the Sutou siblings, chosen by the Wing Clan Engines and brought to the Machine World to become a elite fighting force before the Go-Onger team came to be. However, it is due to their training that he and his sister, Miu Sutou, see the Go-Ongers as being too inexperienced to protect the Earth from Barbaric Machine Clan Gaiark. With his sister, they live in a Mediterranean-style villa on the beach. His hobbies include reading Western philosophy in English, boxing and drinking cappuccinos at cafe's. He's also popular with the ladies. His seemingly cold exterior belies his fiery passion; he tells the Ancient Engines that, like them and like the Go-Ongers and his sister, he will put his life on the line to protect those that he cares about. Because of this, and a separate incident which saw him care for a Wameikle from Stormy World, the Go-Ongers tab him as their "father." Hiroto, however, is not amused in the least by the reference, unlike Renn Kousaka, who enjoys being the Go-Ongers' "mother." During the Christmas incident, Hiroto, with encouragement from Saki Rouyama, manages to overcome his deeply-seated fear of ghosts. Go-Onger vs Gekiranger It is later revealed that he and his sister, Miu, had learned Gekiwaza as children under Master Gorrie Yen. Master Sha-Fu asks them to revive Rio and Mele to help battle the resurrected Long. Together, the three use to revive the two allies for a short time. Shinkenger vs. Go-Onger to be added Gokaiger Legend War A few years later, Hiroto fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Akarenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. Farewell Space Pirates After the Gokaigers defeated the Zangyack, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. His sister Miu got her powers back, it is assumed Hiroto and his team have their powers back as well. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Go-On Gold appeared with his team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Super Sentai Strongest Battle Battle2: The Secretive Armor of Mystery Hiroto joined the Super Sentai Strongest Battle as a member of Gilded Team, where he partnered with Great Sword Man Zubaan and Gosei Knight in the third round of the competition and fought in a three-way match against Yellow Owl, Bouken Yellow and GaoBlack of Super Strong Team in the third round of the competition, but lost the match for his team. Video game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross The Go-On Wings appear with the Go-Ongers in Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Hiroto Sutou/Go-On Gold: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base Go-On Gold is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Super Sentai Legend Wars Go-On Gold appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Engine Sentai Go-Onger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|thumb|Go-Onger as seen in Super Sentai Legend Wars Go-On Gold Engines *Engine Toripter **Toripter Soul **Toripter Cast *Engine Jum-bowhale **Jum-bowhale Soul **Jum-bowhale Cast Arsenal *Wing Booster **Wing Trigger **Switch Jet Sword Rocket Dagger Family *Miu Sutou - Younger sister Go-On Silver Ranger Key The is Hiroto Sutou's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key, along with the other fourteen sixth ranger keys and the ten extra hero keys, were initally acquired by Basco ta Jolokia and later used by the Gokaigers. Like all of his Ranger Keys, Basco used his trumpet, the Rapparatta, to turn the Go-On Gold key into a puppet to do his bidding. The copy Go-On Gold was one of the remaining ten sixth rangers after the Gokaigers defeated the first five, with Basco using these ten to ambush the Gokaigers and take all of them hostage bar Marvelous. When Marvelous rescued them, they defeated all 10 puppets and claimed the Ranger Keys. While in the possession of the Gokaigers, the Go-On Gold Ranger Key was mainly used by Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver), who used it to fight as Go-On Gold. *With Ahim (Go-On Silver) as they became the Go-On Wings while fighting Zatsurig of the Imperial Guard. *Alongside Joe (DenziBlue), using their boxing powers against the Gormin in the Makuu Prison. *While fighting against alongside . After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Hiroto received his key and became Go-On Gold once more. - Go-On Wings= Gai can also merge the Go-On Gold key with the Go-On Silver key to create the with two Wing Boosters and two Rocket Daggers at the same time. *When the Gokaigers became the Go-Ongers while fighting Action Commander Zaggai. *While fighting Basco's Ranger Key Clones of Wolzard Fire and Zubaan. *When the Gokaigers became the Go-Ongers in their fight with Pollution President Babatcheed. *To escape the destruction of Gigant Horse. }} Portrayal Behind The Scenes Hiroto Sutou is portrayed by , he previously portrayed the anti-hero in . As a child, he is portrayed by . As Go-On Gold, his suit actor was . In Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 Years Grand Prix, he was portrayed by . In the video game Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross, Go-On Gold was voiced by , who also filled in for Gosei Black. Dub names In the Korean dub of Go-Onger entitled Power Rangers Engine Force, which aired in South Korea, Hiroto is known as Hiro, while his Ranger designation is Engine Gold. Notes *Hiroto is the first Ranger based off a rooster/chicken. *Hiroto is the third Gold Ranger. Appearances **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai * Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 Years Grand Prix }} See Also References *Go-On Gold at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Go-On Gold at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Engine Sentai Go-Onger Category:Sentai Gold Category:Sentai Sixth Ranger Category:Go-On Wings Category:Go-Ongers Category:Sentai Leader Category:Sentai Anti-Heroes Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai 7 Category:Sentai Vehicle-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Animal-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Bird-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Hair-Dyed Rangers